Valentine's Special
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Four chapters, four couples. It is Valentine's Day and several of the students have plans. Mizu and Sano are going to a small cafe, Nakao is planning something with Nanba and Umeda meets up with an old love. Yet what will become of Nakatsu and his love? P
1. A Café Visit

**Please Note:** This is a somewhat "unusual" story. It all ties together in a way, but each chapter (there are four; or will be four) involves a different couple from the H-K manga. Although it incorporates different relationships/couples, it ALL happens on the same day: Valentine's Day. So while an event is happening in chapter one, a different event will be happening at the SAME time in chapter two and so on. Compredé?

Also: no flamers. I don't have a fire extinguisher, and I am _sure_ the RA will not be happy with me for setting a fire. If you don't like my work, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Nakajo Hisaya owns the brilliant series that has become Naruto-senpai's newest (and longest) manga addiction.

SanoxMizuki

Valentine's Day was coming up. The excitement was buzzing throughout Tokyo's prostegious Osaka High Private Academy. Nakao was a lot more chipper than he usually was, due to the fact he was constantly singing Nanba's name; not that that was anything new, but he was planning (as he liked to frequently brag) the _best_ gift for his RA that the womanizer bishou had ever received. Many shuddered at the thought of what Nakao could give, so many dared not question. Nakatsu had his mind focused on one thing: getting Mizuki to go on a date with him. Oblivious as she often was about such matters, Ashiya paid little attention toward Nakatsu's advances to ask her out on a date. Her mind was focused otherwise.

February 12th, Mizuki, Sekime, Nakatsu, Noe, Sano and Nakao all sat around their usual table while eating breakfast. Mizuki sat between Sano and Nakatsu, listening to Sekime and Noe's depressed stories of another year passing and not having a girlfriend who resembled Tamaki Nami.

"It's not fair." Noe mumbled, his face downcast. "Everyone _else _can get girlfriends." Gesturing in Nakatsu's direction, he said, "Even this doofus got a girlfriend."

"And he dumped him for his love of another _man_." Sekime added, causing both roommates to glare at the soccer player. Neither one of them was homophobic; they simply did not understand why any guy would toss aside the love of a cute girl to love a man. Speechless in his reaction to defend himself, he simply stared at the two of them feeling quite betrayed.

"Well _I_ don't understand why Nakatsu would do something like that, either. But I do have to admit that Mizuki _is_ adorable." Flushing at her compliment, Ashiya looked down at the table for a moment, not sure how to react. Nakatsu narrowed his eyes as he surveyed Nakao.

"Who the hell are_ you_ to talk, you damned Nanba-lover?" Although meant as an insult, the mention of Minami's name brought Nakao to his own little world of Nanba-ism. Everyone took that oppurtunity to ignore him.

As the conversation around him continued, Sano kept his gaze focused on his roommate. Smiling to himself, he got lost in his own thoughts.

_Should I ask her out for Valentine's Day?_ He wondered. Continuing to debate inwardly on the subject, he happened to notice that Shuichi had moved himself closer to Mizuki. Sending him a confused look, Ashiya asked,

"Hey, Nakatsu, why are you so close? Is there something spilled on your seat?" Ears perking up in alarm, Sano was swept into a feeling of tense jealousy and glared in suspicion at the scene before him.

"No." The soccer player smiled, leaning in still closer. Pushing her back against Sano, Mizuki attempted to keep her distance. "I was just wondering if you were doing something for Valentine's Day."

"N...no." Mizuki replied, continuing to keep herself away from Shuichi. "Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you-"  
"C'mon, Ashiya. Let's go." Grabbing ahold of Mizuki's hand, Sano pulled her up from her seat.

"Whoa! Hey, Sano! Chottou matte!"

"Just come with me." Sano growled. Worried that she had pissed him off again, Mizuki did not attempt to fight him.

"IZUMI, YOU BASTARD!" Nakatsu yelled after him. "Whose gonna pick up both of your messes?"

"You do it!" Sano snapped before dragging Mizuki from the cafeteria.

Outside the building, Izumi did not let his grip go from his roommate's wrist until they had made it to Yujiro's dog house. The puppy was happy to see both of them until it noticed the look of anger on Sano's face. Sliding back into his house, Yujiro whimpered lightly. Still angry, Sano tossed aside Mizuki's wrist and could not bring himself to look at her. Once again, he had let his emotions take over and there was nothing left but to feel like a fool. Lowering her head. Mizuki said nothing. It was not until Sano was ready to leave that Mizuki muttered:

"Did I do something?"  
"Huh?" Startled by this inquiry, Izumi gaped at her openly.

"What did I do to make you upset, Sano?" She asked, looking up. His heart skipped a beat painfully when he saw the collection of tears growing in her eyes. Biting his lower lip, he tore his gaze away to focus on a rock by his feet. Clenching his hands at his sides in self-annoyance, Sano sighed heavily.

"You didn't do anything, Ashiya."

"Then why...(hic) are you mad?" Even in her present state, Sano could not help but laugh. Walking up to her, he raised her head and looked deep into her tear-shimmering orbs.

"You're very adorable." Mizuki's face burned so bright red that even Izumi could feel the heat from it. Smirking, he could leaned close and placed a solitary, sweet kiss on Ashiya's lips. After having finished kissing her, he pulled away and looked once more into her large eyes.

"Do you wanna do something with me on Valentine's Day?" He asked.

(_Later_)

"...and that's what happened."

"I see..." Umeda-sensei stated blandly. Flicking open his lighter, he lit a cigarette as he stood by the window.

"I don't know what to do, sensei. I mean, I just froze."

"Wait." Umeda stopped her, staring openly at her from across the room. Mizuki cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't even give him an answer?"

Shrinking inside her over-sized sweatshirt, Mizuki shook her head. "I couldn't. I told you: I froze. When I finally came to, all I could think was I needed someone's advice, so I ran over here to talk to you."

"..." Umeda was not sure whether to laugh or to cuss the silly girl out. Sighing heavily, Hakuto groaned and leaned back to look at the ceiling. Knowing what she did was to Sano was not the best idea, she waited for her moment of judgement to arise. Instead, Umeda chuckled and stood up from his chair. Taking one final, deep drag from his cigarette, he outed the light onto the top of Mizuki's empty juice can. Tossling Ashiya's light hair, he said, "Well, if I were you, I would say yes. I mean, you two are in love." Mizuki flushed. Hearing it said aloud still gave her shudders of joy. "It's only natural that he would want to do something with you on Valentines', right?" Mizuki nodded her head silently. Umeda chuckled. "Good girl." Walking back to his own chair, Umeda once again reclined in it, placing his feet leisurely on the desktop.

"But why did he get so mad?"

"What was going on before he got angry?" Mizuki paused to think. Rewinding her memory back to that moment at breakfast, she replied,

"Well, Nakatsu was moving _real_ close to me... and then he started to ask me something, but I could not figure out what he was trying to say. That was when Sano grabbed my arm and brought me outside." It did not surprise Umeda in the slightest that she could not understand what Shuichi had been trying to ask. After all, her senses to that type of thing were completely non-existant.

"I think your boyfriend was jealous, Ashiya."

Mizuki's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What? Jealous? Of what?"

Not wanting to dulge into that matter, Umeda stood up. "Oh my, look at the time. Since we have your little dilemna solved, I am afraid we will have to cut your session short. Raising Mizuki from her chair, he shooed her towards the doorway. After he tossed her into the hallway, Mizuki got to ask one more question before the door was shut on her.

Pulling her hooded sweatshirt over her head, Mizuki asked, "Hey, sensei: what are you doing for Valentine's Day?"

Umeda paused. "I might just take my boyfriend out." He replied.

"Oh." Mizuki smiled. "Well, since I might not see you before then, have a nice time!" Waving, Mizuki headed off towards the exit of the main building and back to her dorm. After having shut the door behind him, Umeda pulled out another cigarette and lit it. Staring absentmindedly out of the window, he muttered, "Well, Sano, I sure hope you know what you have gotten yourself into. If you don't know, you're in for a _lot_ of trouble with that one." Chuckling, he sat down at his desk and began going through his papers.

(_Back at the dorm_)

"I'm back!"

Sano glanced over at the door as Mizuki came in, panting. Looking at her in curiosity, Sano asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I ran all the way here." Mizuki replied, laughing before she collapsed onto the floor. Getting up from his bed, Izumi went to her side and placed his hand warmly on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah." Mizuki nodded her head. "Just need to catch my breath." Looking up, she smiled at her boyfriend and made Sano flush. Clearing his throat, he removed his hand and sat back, waiting for her to calm her breathing. "Uh...Sano?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhm..." Flushing, Mizuki forced herself to look at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Yeah. When I ran off without answering your question." Sano laughed.

"Oh. That's okay. I figured you were talking to Umeda. No big deal." Her face turning redder, Mizuki mumbled,

"You know me too well." This made Sano laugh once again.

"So what's your answer?" He asked, looking deep within her eyes; a gaze powerful enough to catch her breath in her throat.

"I wanna go with you." She replied, her heart pounding in her chest. She was unsure why her honesty made her flush, but it also gave her a beyond-giddy feeling; enough to make her laugh and want to dance around. Inching closer to her boyfriend, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Sano." She whispered. Sano's heartbeat sped up at this statement. Wrapping his arms around the girl he loved, Sano smiled sweetly.

"I love you, too, Mizu-chan." Feeling warmth flow throughout her body like a drug, Mizuki started giggling in happiness. Lfiting up her head, she kissed Sano's lips.

(_Two days later... Valentine's Day_)

After having successfully escaped Osaka High, Sano and Mizuki made their way down the sidewalks of Tokyo towards the train station. Many times, Mizuki had tried to get Izumi to tell her where he was taking her, but he never said anything. All he did was smile and say: "It's a secret." Several stops away from where they had entered the train, Sano took his girlfriend's hand and led her down the sidewalk. She had never been in that part of the city before, and gazed wonderously at all the small, cute little boutiques and shops.

"We're going here?" She asked excitedly. Sano chuckled.

"Well, to a place that's around here. I paid Nanba ¥1200 to tell me about this place. He said this is where he takes only the best girlfriends; although, for Nanba, that is every girl he meets." Laughing at this, Mizuki still could not help but feel special. This was a place where Nanba took only the best girls? Knowing how much style their RA showed, Mizuki knew it had to be a good place. Once they came upon it, they were both met with something that took their breath away. Almost hidden below another store was a small stairway that led to a small café called "El Día de Amor"("The Day of Love"). Decorating the windows were little tissue-paper cut outs of hearts, Cupid, arrows and roses. Walking into the café, they were met with a sweet chime as the door opened. A few people glanced over to see who had come in (perhaps those who were waiting for dates themselves), but most of the couples looked so happy and infatuated with their small circle of love for each other.

"Good evening." The hostess smiled as she welcomed Mizuki and Sano into the quaint café. "My name is Miyara. Can I get a seat for you two?"

"Yes, please." Sano smiled, making the girl's cheeks flush. Recovering herself, she made her led the two of them over to a table by the window. After they sat down, they were each handed menus.

"Our special tonight is called the Lover's Last Meal. It is a chocolate sponge cake with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. You have a choice of vanilla, strawberry, chocolate or mint ice cream with that." Mizuki glanced worriedly at her boyfriend, reminded that he was "allergic" to sweets. He shuddered minutely, but feigned a polite smile at the hostess.

"Could we just start out with something to drink first?"

"Of course." Miyara nodded her head. "What can I get you?" Looking at Mizuki, she waited for her answer.

"Some warm cocoa with vanilla cream." Mizuki replied.

"Of course." Miyara smiled. Glancing at Sano, she asked, "And you?"

"Just some plain green tea, thanks." Nodding her head, the waitress then departed.

Mizuki giggled. "Why did you chose a café if you don't like sweets, Sano?" Smiling, the high-jumper shrugged.

"I wanted to do something special for you on Valentine's Day." Blushing, Mizuki looked down at the floor in order to avoid looking at Sano. Laughing, Sano reached out his hand and held Mizuki's gently. Looking back at him, their eyes met. "I love you." He mouthed. The color deepening, Mizuki once again could not meet his gaze. If he was not being so sincere, it would have been easier to look at him. Knowing this, Sano grinned. Stretching out his other hand, Sano raised Mizuki's head. Leaning across the table, he kissed her. All her the emotions of sweet serenity and blissfulness returned in that single kiss. Feeling her tears overflow, Ashiya was powerless to stop them. Sano only broke away when he felt her tears merge onto his own face. Looking at her concerned, he pulled away in fear that he had made her cry. "I'm sorry." He apologized feebly. Mizuki smiled and shook her head, raising her hand to wipe away her tears.

"No. It's not your fault, Sano." Mizuki smiled more broadly and, with her face still red, assured him, "I'm just so happy. I didn't mean to start crying. I'm sorry." Relieved he had not done anything to make her cry, Sano returned her smile and gently slid his fingers across her cheeks.

"I'm glad I can make you happy." Her face glowing, Mizuki was about to reply when they were interrupted by the arrival of their drinks. The hostess pressed them to have more than simple cocoa and tea, so Mizuki ordered a small dish of ice cream.

"Nothing for your boyfriend?" The hostess asked, looking (in what she hoped was a pouting manner) in Sano's direction. Smiling pleasently, Sano shook his head.

"No, thank you." He declined. "I don't really eat sweets."

"But your girlfriend is eating something. Are you going to make her eat all by herself?"

"It's alright." Mizuki hastily assured her. "Really."  
"If you say so..." Miyara replied, sending them one last "I-don't-know-about-you" glance before going back with their order.

(_An hour later_)

After having finished their outing at the café, Sano and Mizuki started to head back to the station, and back to the dorm. "Thank you, Sano." Mizuki smiled, hugging her boyfriend. "It really was special." Blushing, Sano replied,

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." The two new lovers held hands as they walked down the street together. Both were uneasy about anything to discuss, but in the end, that awkwardness still held a little comfort. At least they were together and did not have to hide their love from everyone around them.

About a block from the station, Mizuki glanced up at her boyfriend. "Well, I guess we should head back."

"Yeah." Sano replied absentmindedly. "It is getting a little late." Noticing his far-off gaze, Mizuki stopped and cocked her head to the side as she watched her best friend.

"Sano...?"

Brought out of his daze, he looked down at her. "Yeah?"

Mizuki smiled. "You were staring off into space. You okay?" In reply, Izumi smiled softly at her, his deep eyes sparkling as they gazed into hers. Feeling her heart pound in her chest, Mizuki continued to be curious at her boyfriend's strange behavior.

"I did have something I want to give you, Mizu-chan." He stated. Taking his hand away from hers, Sano reached into the right-hand pocket of his jacket and removed a small box. Opening it, he removed something before lifting up Mizuki's left hand. Slipping a ring onto her left ring finger, Sano bent down and kissed it regally. Flushing, Sano knelt on one knee and beamed up at her. Ashiya's heart pounded harder and harder within her chest, not sure what to expect of her koi's behavior.

"Ashiya Mizuki, will you be my Valentine?" He asked, unable to keep his laughter from his voice. Speechless, unable to think of anything to say, Mizuki nodded her head. Grinning widely, Sano then stood upright and kissed the girl he loved. Wrapping his arms around her, Sano drew Mizuki into his chest as they shared their first drew Valentine's kiss.

-End Chapter 1-

Like I said, I am going to TRY and finish this all by next Tuesday... wish me luck!


	2. A Special Present

Second chapter! Signed, sealed and delivered. Well, almost. Two more days till Valentine's Day, so I am working hard to meet my set deadline. I am glad some people enjoy this fic. I shall continue with the next couple. Please review! Send me your love! (haha)

**WARNING: **This chapter is OOC. I did not intend that precisely when I wrote it, but I do not like the constant vein-ness that Nakao ALWAYS shows. I wanted him to act slightly different when he was approached with an oppurtunity to be with his beloved RA. Please don't bite me...!

Disclaimer: -same as first chapter; no repeats-

NakaoxNanba

It was Valentine's Day; a Friday. As Nanba Minami made his way down the hallway to his locker, he was expecting to be bombarded with letters and chocolates as soon as he opened the door. The year before, he had gotten a large variety: raspberry chocolate, Lindt chocolate, orange flavored chocolate, even some Paris-made chocolát and many letters containing addresses, phone numbers and secret affections. Some of them were from guys around the school who had secret feelings for him. Most, however, came from the overwhelming amount of outside girls who snuck into the school buidling and delivered the tokens of affection. So when Nanba opened the door to his locker that day, he was hoping to be swimming in all his gifts.

Yet nothing fell out. Not one chocolate box was left in his locker, no bag of letters came to topple him to the ground. Frowning with disappointment, Minami reached in to grab a book that was needed for that night's homework assignment. Before his hand reached the text, Nanba felt his fingers embrace a small envelope. Curiousity got the better of him as he pulled the envelope out and slit it open. Looking all around, he surveyed his surroundings in case the person who had left the letter was hiding somewhere nearby, waiting to see his reaction. Smiling a little to himself, Nanba unfolded the paper and read.

_Dearest Nanba-_

_I am sure you have seen me before, but have never paid much attention. Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I felt the deepest affection and love for you. I have watched you from afar for so long that I feel trapped in this casing of unrequited love. I was hoping that, perhaps this year, I would have the oppurtunity to change that. Please meet me in the courtyard of Osaka High at 6:05 p.m tonight. I will be waiting._

_Love always, your adoring admirer_

Smiling to himself, Nanba took the letter and slid it into his pocket. Looking around once more in the hopes that he would spot his 'adoring admirer' hiding behind a pillar in the locker room, Nanba saw no one. "I will be there." He said to the empty room. Then, business complete, he turned around and left the room; his echoing footsteps following him as he faded out of sight.

Several minutes after Nanba had disappeared, more footsteps were heard inside the locker room; yet no one had entered or showed their presence while Minami had been there. Sighing with relief, calm finally washed over the bishounen as he stepped out of one of the larger lockers on the other side of that vast area. Unable to contain his smile, Nakao beamed as he relaxed his body against the door of the locker. "He's coming." He whispered to the air within the inclosure. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Nakao had to restrain himself from screaming his excitement to the world. Nanba had agreed to meet him! To see him on that special Valentine's Day where anything was possible. And, perhaps, if Nakao was lucky enough, he could finally make Nanba _his_! Spinning around, Nakao started laughing; allowing himself to feel the pure joy that was being in love.

(_Later_)

"And I'll take seven roses."

"_Seven_ of them?" The flourist looked at Nakao in surprised appreciation. "Your girl must be very lucky to have such a kind man on Valentine's Day. Roses, lillies, tulips _and_ carnations? She is indeed a very lucky girl." Smiling politely, Nakao thanked her before paying for the extraordinary bouquet. From there, Nakao made his way back to the school campus. It was nearly six, and he did not want to make Nanba think he had chickened out. As Nakao got closer and closer, the pounding of his heart became louder and louder within his ears; as if someone was banging their fists on his eardrums. Swallowing, Nakao found that his throat was dry and his hands were starting to become sweaty. Never before had such a confident man become so overwhelmed with anxiety. Twenty feet from the school entrance, Nakao forced himself to stop and lean against a nearby telephone pole. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply.

"Get ahold of yourself, Nakao. It's not the first time you have ever met him; you do not need to be nervous." Yet as he spoke these words aloud, he could not help but feel they were hollow. He knew he had every reason to be nervous. He had showed his affection to Minami many times before, but was always shut down in the end. After all, he had a reputation for being a lady's man, and no high school junior was going to make him "change teams" and love him. For the first time in his life, Nakao lowered his head in shame. He was not sure he had the guts to go ahead and face the man he had been in love with for three years. On such a day, he was not sure he could even face him in fear he would be ultimately rejected. Looking up again, tears began to blossom at the base of his eyes. Giving one last hurt glance at the high school ahead, Nakao turned his back and started walking back home.

"Hey."

Heart jumping into his throat, Nakao froze in mid-step. A sweatdrop slid from his right temple down the beautiful curvature of his face. Afraid to even turn around, Nakao found he no longer had a voice in which to speak. Luckily, the person who wanted to speak to him walked up closer. "You're Nakao, right?" Daring to look up as the tall Nanba Minami stood at his side, Nakao wordlessly nodded his head. Smiling sweetly, Nanba said: "Hi. I take it you're the one who left that letter in my locker."

"Yo...you knew?" He choked.

Minami laughed. "I had my feeling. I did not hear any of the teachers bitching about the onslaught of girls this year, so I knew it only had to come from a guy. And it was so honest, I could not help thinking it had to be the truth; not like last year where the only ones I received from guys were cruel jokes." Snickering again, Nakao was left in awe. His admirer had known all along. And yet he still showed up. He knew it was a letter of confession from a guy and yet he still came... Nakao's head started to spin to the point where his vision became blurry. Swaying slightly, he nearly fainted on the sidewalk. Noticing this, Nanba reacted instinctively. Stepping forward, he held his arms under Nakao's slender body to keep him from falling. Once the younger one's vision became clearer, a deep blush accented his cheeks as he looked up at his senpai.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Nanba asked, helping Nakao stand again. "Save you from falling? On the contrary: a noble prince _always_ helps out the princess when she is in danger." Knowing his love was speaking of him, Nakao flushed once more. Chuckling, Minami continued to survey his admirer. "So, little brave one, did you have any plans for tonight?"

"Plans?"

"Yes." Nanba smiled. Nakao felt his knees grow weak as he watched that beaming grin. "Plans. Did you have anything in mind that you wanted us to do?"

"Well..." Nakao admitted. "I actually thought I would just be able to confess to you to your face and then I would go back home."

"What? Broken-hearted and ashamed of your feelings?" Wordlessly, Nakao nodded his head. Laughing once more, Minami placed his arm on his dorm mate's shoulders. "I would not do something like that. As long as we are both here and it is Valentine's Day, let's do something."

"But..." Nakao stammered. "Don't you have a date with a girl? Or someone special on Valentine's Day?" Minami smiled softly and shook his head.

"You were the one who had the courage to come face me; with the knowledge that I could reject you and you would go home miserable. No one else tried to give me any Valentine's this year with that same show of bravery. Besides: I am here, you're here, we both wouuld like to go do something for the holiday, so I say we take advantage of each other's company." Smiling, Nakao agreed. As they walked down the sidewalk together towards the smaller shops and cafés, Nakao thought to himself:

_Even if I am not the date you wished for today... and even if I am not the person you hoped it would be... thank you for staying with me, Minami-kun._

(_Later_)

"So what is it about me that you find so fascinating?" Nanba asked as the cheese from his pizza started to slide off the dough and onto the plate. As he rushed to eact it before it fell, Nakao smiled.

"You're charming."

"Why, thank you." Nanba smiled, winking at him. Nakao laughed.

"You're fearless, you're caring and... you're beautiful." With the last comment, Nakao found his voice fading to a whisper. Blushing, Minami ran his fingers lightly through his hair.

"Thank you. But you are pretty cute, Nakao." The shorter one blushed, lowering his gaze slightly in embarrassment; even though he always liked to boast back at school about his looks. "Why don't you go after girls? Or, are you gay?"

"I'm not gay." Nakao said it with such contempt that Nanba was drawn back in surprise. Smirking, he asked,

"...you have feelings for a guy, and you still proclaim you're straight?"

"Yes. ...no. I don't know!" Nakao sighed heavily. "Maybe... but it's not that I _don't_ like girls. I just happened..."

"To fall in love with me." Nanba concluded for him. Silence overtaking him once more, Nakao nodded his head in reply. Sighing heavily, Nanba looked over his fellow student's shoulder as he thought. "Well," he sighed heavily. "I don't know what to tell you, Nakao. You are a really nice guy. I do like you."

"But not in that way." Nakao finished, looking heartbroken as he stared at the pizza on his plate. He no longer had an appetite for it. Minami shrugged helplessly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Nakao pretended to be happy. Looking back up, he grinned; yet his saddened eyes gave him away. "You can't help who you fall in love with, after all, right?" Thinking back to his own first love, Minami smiled nostalgically.

"I know that's the truth." Silence fell between the two of them as they sat across the table from one another. In a quiet Italian diner, hope dwindled away from Nakao as the truth was finally revealed; something he had been running from for so long and the one thing he was not willing to face: Nanba was not interested. As the RA watched Nakao's eyes cloud over with more sadness, his own heart started throbbing painfully in his chest. Reaching out across the table, he laid his fingers on Nakao's hand in order to console him. Arousing his attention, the younger one looked up. "I'm sorry. If I were a different person, I would definitely date you. ...if that makes you feel better." Shaking his head, a small smile arose on Nakao's sad face.

"No, it doesn't help. But thank you." Pulling his hand away, Nakao stood up from the table. "I should go. I am not hungry anymore and I don't want to ruin more of your Valentine's Day. What do I owe you for the food?" Reaching for his wallet, Nanba laughed and shoved aside the idea.

"I'll take care of it. It's the least I can do after you gave me these flowers." Smiling softly, Nakao nodded his head, squelching anything else he wished to say to Nanba. Like a rejected puppy, Nakao started to turn away.

As before, Nanba stood up and stopped him. Grabbing ahold of his wrist, Minami pulled him closer and kissed him. Eyes widening in shock, Nakao lost all use of his motor functions. Hands falling limp to his sides, all he could do was stand in an irreversable dumbfounded state and taste his crush's sweet aroma through his spontaneous show of affection. Raising his hand to the small of the younger one's back, Nanba pulled Nakao closer to kiss him. Slowly, Nakao was able to close his eyes and savor the moment; savor the second of pure pleasure when his love slid his tongue across his front teeth.

Upon drawing away, Nanba was able to view a flustered, blushing version of Nakao that put the depressed image to shame. Hormones zipping through his mind and bloodstream, Nakao gazed up at the man he was in love with. Smiling sweetly, Nanba winked at him. "So, I guess even I can't resist a man sometimes." Chuckling, he took out his wallet and left money on the table in order to pay for the meal and tip. Walking past Nakao, he held his gaze as he walked towards the door, only to wink and smile slyly before departing.

Nakao felt his legs give way from under him as soon as the RA was out of sight. Collapsing into the chair he had been sitting in, Nakao's face grew redder in order to release the heat his body was beginning to experience. Heart pounding feverently in his chest, Nakao laid his head down on his arms on the table's surface. Breathing heavier, he could not get the image of Nanba kissing him out of his mind. Biting his lip, Nakao supressed the need to scream out in joy.

A half an hour later, the younger boy started walking back home. Hands swinging triumphantly at his sides, he hummed a little tune to himself after each passing step. Even if Nanba did not like guys and even if he did not like him, perhaps... maybe... there was still a chance that Nakao could get what he wanted. "After all," Nakao smiled to himself. "I am one _gorgeous_ guy."

_Owari_.

To be perfectly honest, I am not so much into the Nanba/Nakao relationship... I do not know much about Nakao (because he is not in the story very much; at leats less than Minami), so I did have to make a few OOC adjustements; to Nanba's character, as well. I hoped you liked it! Next up is Umeda and his love! Yay!

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
